The One That Was Accepted
by Tm12Brady
Summary: Living over 500 years Damon Salvatore thought he would never find love. He finally finds that special someone that he wants to spend eternity with. Starts with them already together. Strictly D/E.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic so please don't go too hard on me! At first I was cautious about posting this but a good friend of mine convinced me to do so, so thank you CalistaSalvatoreHarlemCarlyle! **

**Enjoy and away we go! :D  
**

chapter 1

"Morning baby" said Damon to his beautiful fiancee Elena. Damon Salvatore has a dark secret he has told many girls that he has dated before except Elena was the only girl who really accepted who and what he is. Damon is a vampire who was turned back in the early 1500s.

"Mmm...morning gorgeous" Elena said giving him a kiss, "that smells good, whatcha making?" Elena Gilbert is a 24 year old student studying to be a Veterinarian Assistant. "French Toast, want some?" Damon didn't need to eat human food to survive. All he needed was a little bit of blood(preferably human blood) everyday to survive. Regular food got him by for his appetite and when he was around humans who were not aware of what he really was. "No thanks baby, I'm going out with some of my girlfriends who I haven't seen in a while for lunch but I will be home in a couple of hours. Don't miss me too much." Elena said giggling giving Damon a kiss on the cheek before grabbing her purse and heading out the front door.

"Oh hardly, I have college football to keep me occupied for the day, you won't be missed a minute." Damon said grabbing her for one last long blissful kiss, holding Elena against him before letting her go. "Haha, very funny Damon. I'll see you later and I love you" she said giving him one last pop kiss on the lips before leaving the house.

* * *

Nearly three hours later Elena returns home to what she thinks is an empty house, but it can't be because the SUV is still in the driveway. "He must be in the bedroom" said Elena to herself out loud. Heading over to the bedroom Elena quietly opens the door and surely enough there Damon was asleep on the bed with the TV on in the corner of the room. It was almost as if the TV was watching him instead. 'He is just like my father with the damn TV' she thinks to herself. Grinning, she slowly crept over towards the side of the bed that Damon was laying trying hard to hold back the fit of giggles that was trying to escape her.

While trying to go in for the kill to tickle him, Damon grabs Elena and tosses her gently over him and onto the bed "you should know by now that I can sense you when your near and I heard you come into the house...silly girl" he said leaning on his left arm kissing her hello. "Damn it. I know, I just wanted to give it another try, although I always seem to get the same results" she laughs then grabs his t-shirt bringing him in for another kiss. "Mmm...you are so amazing" Damon moans kissing Elena more passionately while she wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him closer to her while in the process feels how much he wants her by the bulge in his sweatpants.

"Not as amazing as you" Elena seductively whispered in his ear then gently bit his earlobe, moving down to his neck with her tongue. Elena unwrapped her legs from around Damon and took off her sweater she was wearing. Damon kisses her chest and starts to remove her bra just before Elena flips him and pins him on his back just to have it backfire on her and she is returned to her back in under a second. "Oh come on baby you know I can't keep up with you like that until you turn me. I'm not fast enough or strong enough!" she whines digging her nails into his back grinning at him grinding herself into his erection. He makes a face in pain but quickly recovers and grins from Elena's attempt to get back at him for flipping her on back and says "You know you like it and don't worry, you will get to have your fun...right now it's mine" Damon says grinding right back into her and kissing her on the lips moving slowly down her body.

Arching her back off the bed Elena starts to moan lightly, speaking Damon's name as he removes her boots and skinny jeans then removing his t-shirt. Being only in her lace boy shorts, Elena flips Damon on his back with the strength she has and starts to kiss his neck then to his collarbone, down to his chest then moving down his body spending extra time at his navel licking it with just the tip of her warm tongue while removing his sweatpants. She starts to lick below his stomach tracing his V with the tip of her tongue as he starts get goosebumps he says "baby stop teasing me, please" almost pleading it.

Elena pulls the sweatpants down to his knees and grabs his throbbing member and she is rewarded with a hiss from Damon. After kissing the tip of his erection she licks the pre-cum leaking out and takes just his head in her mouth flicking her tongue over and over again making him lift his hips off the bed in response her name coming off his lips in a whisper she almost didn't hear it. She removes her mouth from him and lick his long member from his sack to the head and engulfs him in one swift move. Damon groans loudly as Elena continues to bob her head up and down taking him in all the way to the hilt every time. Damon grabs the sheets beside him and gasps for unnecessary breaths as he comes close to the edge.

"Elena, baby, I'm almost there. Don't stop!" Continuing her assault on him she starts to suck him faster and harder and is rewarded with his semen shooting down her throat. She sucks him dry and releases him and seductively licks her lips "Mmm...delicious. Just like usual." She smirks at him and runs her tongue up his body and up to his lips and starts to suck on his lower lip.

"My God, you never seize to amaze me with that amazing mouth of yours." still panting from the mind-blowing head he had just received. "Is that the only thing that makes me amazing?" Elena questions him with a smile and a raise of her brow.

"I'm still deciding" he smirks at her and is earned a slap to the chest. "Ow, babe! I was just kidding! You're amazing at everything you do." He gives her a genuine smile this time and chastely kisses her on the lips. "Hmm, nice save there Salvatore" she kisses him and it turns into a fiery passionate kiss.

Damon reaches for a condom in the drawer next to the bed. Elena stops him "No, I wanna try. We both know it's a slim chance that you can procreate so I wanna try no matter the cost. No matter how long it takes before you turn me because once you do...it's game over for parenthood for us, okay" she whispers gently stroking his cheek. "Okay." Damon nods lifting her already bent legs higher before slowly entering her in one full thrust. Staring into his eyes she grabs his face in her hands and kisses him lovingly on the lips, "I love you."

"I love you" he replies slowly picking up the speed of his thrusts as she moves her hands to his buttocks and pushes him in further.

Using the strength she has, Elena flips Damon on his back and continues to ride him rotating her hips in circles for more pleasure. Putting her hands on his chest she lollies her head back and starts to moan his name louder and louder as he explores her body with his strong hands as they make their final destination: Elena's hips. He starts rocking her hips back and forth vigorously making her scream his name even louder than before. Flipping Elena on her back again Damon continues to thrust into her harder and harder until she starts to plea coming close to her climax. "I'm about to come" Damon says panting reaching his climax trying to catch his breath. Elena nods panting herself, "me too. Don't pull out, come inside me. Again it's our only chance", kissing him on the mouth just before he releases inside of her.

"Oh my god! Fuck, it hurts" Elena said screaming in pain, "no don't pull out. No!" She wraps her legs tighter around Damon's waist to keep him inside of her even though she knows he has the strength to pull out of her anyway. "But your in pain, let me pull out" he says with worry in his face and voice respecting her wish of keeping inside of her. "No, it's our only chance" Elena says with tears running down her cheeks. He subconsciously wipes the tears off her cheeks with his thumb. She slowly releases her legs from around Damon touching his cheek she confesses once more "I love you, Damon."

With bodies touching, Damon pulls out and kisses Elena passionately using his tongue to massage hers. Leaning on his left elbow Damon looks her in the eyes and smiles as he runs his fingers through her hair. Slowly caressing her cheek with his thumb "You have no idea how much I love you, future Mrs. Salvatore."

"I think I have an idea Mr. Salvatore" Elena smiles back at him giving him a chaste kiss on the lips before pushing him off of her to sit up swinging her legs off of the side of the bed. Damon sits up at the same time grabbing Elena from behind wrapping his arms around her waist kissing her neck between words "Mmm..baby, no. Lay with me; I wanna cuddle" finally ending on her lips as Elena turns her head towards him as she was about to say something. A few pop kisses later she finally replies "So do I baby, trust me but I'm starving again from all of the activity I just received" she grins at him kissing his nose, "I'm craving Chinese food" she puts her right hand around his neck kissing him once more before getting off of the bed. Looking at him "oh quit your pouting babe" she smiles and shakes her head at him, "you know I love you." She grabs her panties and one of his dress shirts from his closet and went to the kitchen giving him one last smiling glance; blowing him a kiss before leaving the bedroom.

**A/N: Sooooo...what did you think? Please leave me some love by clicking that blue button! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys! You blow my mind! For my first fic I will take 3 reviews although I hope for many more in the future but having so many favorites and alerts for it is just as good! Thank you, thank you!**

**Now for chapter 2, I hope you guys enjoy it!  
**

chapter 2

The following week, Elena makes it home from school with a bag containing a box of pregnancy tests. Putting her purse on the counter she says to herself out loud like a plea "Ohhh, please let me be pregnant; let it be positive. Please, please, please" ripping the box open while walking to the bathroom. After using both sticks that were offered in the box, Elena went to retrieve her cell phone that was going off with a ringer that she she could never mistake as Damon's; Monster by Lady Gaga. She laughs to herself by the joke behind it since nobody knows the real truth behind the song. "Hey baby, where are you at? Okay, well hurry up. I miss you. See you soon, I love you, too." Waiting for the results for the test's could not have been anymore agonizing; the longest five minutes of Elena's life have finally past and she headed straight for the bathroom where the pregnancy tests lie.

* * *

Ten minutes later Damon walks into the living room to see Elena sitting on the couch with a cup of hot chocolate in hand. "Hey there beautiful, come here and give me a kiss" Damon smiles while walking towards Elena on the couch. She put the mug hot chocolate on the coffee table in front of her and closes the distance between herself and Damon grinning up at him kissing him hard on the mouth and takes off his suit jacket.

"Umm..baby. I think you need to check the kitchen counter behind you. There is something extremely important there waiting for you. Elena smiles big kissing him again on the lips before pushing him in the direction of the counter. He gives her the look of 'what are you up to? I'm not expecting anything' look. "Go on! I think your gonna really, _really_ like what you will see" putting an emphesis on the really. He continues to look at her like she is crazy, but kisses her forehead and walks over towards the counter. "So, what is so important that is on this counter My Love?" Damon asks picking up a small stick that supplied a body color of white and the tiniest screen that provides information that people may or may not want. "Damon don't touch the thin part of that!" Elena yells out.

"Why? What is it?"

"That would be a pregnancy test and that would be..." Elena pauses for a second, "...where I peed on. And those two lines means that..." Damon interrupts her "Your pregnant?" he said almost a little too loudly turning back around to face Elena with excitement in his eyes that widened up due to the good news. "We are going to have a baby!" Elena exclaims and smiles as Damon picks her up by the waist and spins her around in the air while her hands rest on his shoulders, giggling. He slowly lets her feet hit the wood floor and gives her a deep kiss before releasing his lips from hers.

"Holy shit! I never thought that this would happen to me!" Damon said sounding beyond excited. Elena laughs and replies "Just shut up and kiss me, daddy" she smiles at him like a lovesick fool and pulls him in by the collar of his gray dress shirt. He puts his arms back around her as she jumps and wraps her legs around his waist. He starts towards the couch and slowly lays Elena down not breaking the kiss. Unlocking her lips from his, she slowly starts to unbutton his shirt and kisses his lean and muscular chest to each button she unbuttons.

Lightly moaning while running his fingers through Elena's silky chocolate brown hair, Damon continues to enjoy Elena's sweet kisses to his chest. After Elena has fully unbuttoned his shirt, Damon takes it off tossing it aimlessly to the floor and starts to passionately kiss Elena. After one long and heated kiss, all of a sudden the front door bell rings and Damon lifts his head up looking in the direction of the door and snarls for being disturbed from making love to his woman. "Who the hell could that be?" Elena says and gently but slowly pushing Damon up and off of her even though it's the last thing she wants to do so she can sit up straight and head for the door. Damon tries to hold her back by grabbing her arm and pulling her back down to him and she says "I'll be alright, baby, we will only be a room apart, okay? I promise I'll be careful." Damon hesitantly releases his grip on her arm, she kisses him and walks to the front door.

As Elena opens the front door the only word that escapes her mouth is, "Stefan."

"Hello, Elena" was all he said. It was all he had to say to send an unpleasant chill up Elena's spine and have her step backwards. Stefan is Damon's younger brother who also happens to be a vampire. Back when they were turned; both brothers were making love to the same woman who turned them. Both of them wanting her to themselves; they killed each other so they could be with her forever. They both had her blood in their system when they were killed.

"Baby, who is it?" Damon asks from the kitchen as he walks towards the front door himself. Elena couldn't formulate an answer before Damon made it to her. "Stefan" he snarled between his teeth, he continued, "what are you doing here? What do you want?"

"What? I can't just stop by to see how my big brother and his beautiful girlfriend is doing?" Stefan said with a slight chuckle while leaning against the door frame. "Fiancee" Elena spat out without even really thinking while holding on tightly to Damon's hand. "Why are you really here Stefan" Damon spits out with a more serious tone to his voice. Answering Damon's question with a question Stefan says "So...are you doing to let me in or not?"

"That is not up to me Stefan. It's up to Elena." Looking at Elena's terrified eyes Damon says to her, "you remember what I told you about vampires, right?" Elena replies softly "Yes. They can't enter a building where a human lives or sleeps." Nodding, Damon says "So it's up to you whether you want to invite him in or not because you know once you do, he will always allowed in." "And what is so wrong with that?" Stefan said feeling almost ignored by not being apart of the conversation that had just taken place between his older brother and the girl he is in love with in front of him.

"Or" Stefan starts unenthusiastically, "should I just apologize for something that I had apparently interrupted?" "How would you know if you were interrupting something or not?" Elena spit out once again without knowing she said it clinging onto Damon more tightly now. "Well." Stefan drags out, "it did sound like you guys were getting really hot and heavy on the couch and it also seems that you are celebrating something. No?" "How the fuck would you know that?" Damon growls out now pushing Elena behind him.

"I followed you home big brother, how else?" Stefan gloated with a sick smirk on his face. "You what?" Damon responded with rage in his voice. "And are you sure that that baby is even yours? You know it's completely and tragically impossible to do so" he says with no emotion in his voice at all. "You bastard!" Elena yelled slapping Stefan so hard across the face that it made his head turn 90 degrees with just a hint of a hand print on his cheek that quickly faded. Within a second Stefan's face looked so demonic it almost scared Damon if he wasn't a vampire himself. He tried to get to Elena, but thankfully by a miracle since he hadn't been invited in, the door frame stopped him from doing so. Damon grabbed Elena and placed her behind him so fast as if Stefan were actually able to make it through the invisible barrier that separated them.

"Okay, you need to leave now!" Damon all but snarled at Stefan, vamping out, getting ready for a fight, if necessary. "I _will _be back, and next time it will be for that pretty lady of yours hiding behind you brother." Stefan grinned. "Your going to have to go through me first and you know I'm stronger than you so I wouldn't try if I were you because you know what I can do to you Stefan. Leave. Now!" Just like that Stefan was gone into the night.

Closing the front door Damon goes straight to Elena "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?", inspecting her like she had just came off of a battle field. "Yeah, I'm okay" she said in a whisper grabbing his strong hands from her face, interlocking fingers she steps closer to him closing the small space that was between them, "I have you" she kisses him lightly on the lips. "I am so sorry about that, baby" Damon said tucking a piece of hair behind Elena's ear. "It's okay, you didn't know that he would follow you home" her voice increasing in anger, "but the nerve of him to say 'are you sure that that baby is even yours?' Gahh, the nerve of him! I just wanna..." "Hey, hey." cupping her face once again, "don't listen to him, he is just trying to get under your skin. I know one hundred percent that that baby is mine and that's all that matters" he says calming her down; kissing her forehead.

"I know, I just didn't expect him to be as bad as what you told me, but obviously...he is."

"And he's never going to change. I'm here and I'm going to protect you from him til the end; to the death, now and when you become a vampire."

"As will I with you. Now and when I am a vampire; when I have my power and strength to fight him, if necessary" she puts her forehead to his and then slowly chastely she kisses him and starts to pull away but Damon pulls her back into the kiss and starts to passionately kiss her. After a few pop kisses later, Elena pulls back "I'm gonna go take a shower, you are more than welcome to join me" taking her finger she traces his sculpted chest as she walks away, glancing over her shoulder smiling and watching him watch her as she walks away from him.

* * *

In the shower, Elena wets her hair, enjoying the hot water running over her body with her eyes closed. When she opens her eyes she gasps out loud "Oh my God, Damon you scared the shit outta me! So you did decide to join me" she smiled putting her hands on her hips. "And what? Pass up an offer to shower with the most gorgeous and most sexy fiancee in the world, ever? Haha, I don't think so" Damon said stalking towards Elena like he was a predator stalking it's prey and kissed her slowly then picked up the pace but then to slow it down again, releasing his lips from hers. "Do you remember the day we met and how things started between us?" Damon looked deep into Elena's eyes while rubbing her flush cheeks with his thumb. Laughing, she put her face into the palm of his hand then looking back up at him "Of course I remember. I'd be stupid and foolish to forget. Although I never expected to meet my soul mate at a club."

He smiled that smile she knew so well and she knew that he was going to explain it all over again only this time..."_I saw you from across the room and crowd of people and I caught you occasionally look over at me while talking to your friends; having a good time. The thing is what I never told you before is that I knew you were talking about me. Otherwise you wouldn't have kept looking over at me. The catch was I knew you talking about me because you now know that I have enhanced hearing. Since you were too afraid to come to me, I knew I had to go to you because I had a feeling that if I didn't I probably never would have seen you ever again. And that wasn't a risk I was willing to take. For all the other girls I was with they were only for the feeding; I had no other use or desire for them. Then I met you and that feeling changed completely. I didn't want you for the feeding. I WANTED you. I NEEDED you. Like I wouldn't be able to survive another day without you. After talking all night I knew you were the one I wanted to spend eternity with but of course there was that doubt if I would be able to tell you what I am. Then when we were slow dancing and your head was in the crook of my neck, I could hear your thoughts. Again what I didn't tell you is that I crept into your mind to see what you were thinking about and thats when I discovered that it was me. One of your thoughts was is that you hoped that I would kiss you, and that's when I really knew you were the one I was going to spend the rest of my eternal life with. And then I kissed you. That kiss sent a shock throughout my entire body and I knew you wanted me but you took me off balance when you returned that kiss with so much passion. It made me want to cry it was so powerful. You have no idea what impact and effect you had on me that whole night. You changed me Elena, you made me a better man." _He kissed Elena just a brush of the lips and then stared her into her eyes.

"That story gets more and more romantic every time you tell it, I hope you know that, baby" Elena smiles up at him running her fingers through his wet raven locks; kissing his perfectly structured jawline. "I don't know what I'd do without you Damon" she pulled him closer to her; their bodies touching from chest to waist she laid her head on his chest. "Which is why I want to give you something. Close your eyes." She looked up at him raising her brow with her arms still around his waist "Here? Now? In the shower?" she asked him skeptically. "Just close your eyes for me baby, please." Elena eventually complied and closed her eyes and Damon continues to explain while stepping away from her, "I was going to wait until it was time but I just couldn't wait any longer; I had to give it to you now. Especially with you having the courage to slap my brother the way you did, and in the future if you should run into him when I'm not with you if he were to see. I want to give you this. He takes Elena's right hand and places a ring on her pointer finger. The lapis lazuli ring that will protect her for when she becomes a vampire. "Okay, you can open your eyes now" standing back waiting for Elena's reaction. Elena gasps "is this?" "The ring that I had made and protected by the witch who helped back when I was turned into a vampire and that will protect you for when I turn you" Damon answered smiling. "I had it made with mine for when I ever met the girl I knew I'd spend the rest of my life with so I could give it to her since you know from the story that Katherine was nowhere to be found after I had completed the transition and I'm glad and honored that it's you I get to give this ring to. I couldn't have asked for anyone else."

Not being able to tell because the water was falling over her face but tears were running down her cheeks, "Oh Damon, it's beautiful! Thank you!"

"Your going to kiss me now aren't you?" Damon asks her putting a hint of a smile at the corner of his mouth. Elena nods smiling and moving in towards Damon locking lips with him. Damon pushes Elena up against the back wall of the shower his hands supported on the wall on either side of her head and continued to kiss Elena who has her hands moving back and forth between his glistening neck and chest. Suddenly, Damon lifts his head up with suspicion written all over his face. "Damon, what is it?" Elena asks looking at him worridly. "There is someone outside walking around the house. I'm gonna go see who it is. Stay here and don't leave the bathroom til I say you can."

"Damon, I'm not letting you go alone especially if you don't know who it is!"

"I said your gonna stay here! I'm not going to take the risk of you getting hurt!" he said almost forcefully yelling at her. Elena being a little frightened argues no further and responds "Okay, but please, just be careful. Give me a kiss."

"I will, I promise" he says with an apologetic look in his eye for his unnecessary outburst giving her a quick kiss before getting out of the shower.

Damon was out of the shower in seconds with a towel around his waist heading for the front door. Elena turned off the water and wrapped a towel around her hair and another around her body slowly heading out of the bedroom peeking her head around the corner towards the front door. Damon turns his head in her direction and sees her looking and nods to her that it's okay to come over. Elena's sighs in relief and walks over to Damon and wraps her arms around his waist.

"Good evening ma'am" says the police officer standing outside of the door. He was a young male around the age of 25-26 with platinum blond hair and sky blue eyes and a muscular build to him. "Hello" Elena smiles at him, "what's going on? Is everything okay?" she asks looking up at Damon. "Yeah, everything is fine. He said that he got a call that a neighbor heard us yelling and the door slamming and that it sounded bad back when Stefan was here" turning his attention back to the officer, "Sir, my brother and I don't get along very well and he thought it would be amusing to harass my fiancee and I so I told him that he needs to leave and I slammed the door in his face."

The officer looked at Elena asking "Is this true Miss?"

"Yes sir, he was acting like a teenager but as to why, I couldn't tell you. He just frightened me very much but I had Damon here to protect me if he tried anything but we are okay now, thank you."

"Your welcome."

The officer was not able to take his eyes off of Elena, "I'm just doing my job and checking on the call I received. If he returns please don't hesitate to call me" he says handing Elena his business card. "Thank you officer" Elena says clinging onto Damon more tightly because she notices him staring but doesn't dare to say anything about it. "Your welcome and you two have a good night and stay warm." "Thank you sir and same to you" Damon said back to the officer and closed the front door behind the blond man walking away from the house.

Damon looked pissed off. Really pissed off. "Baby what's wrong? Baby? Look at me!" He looked at her still looking very pissed off. "He was checking you out and that is not okay with me! If he wasn't a police officer I would have ripped his head off his body!"

"Again, Damon. Really? I'm sick and tired of the jealousy that comes from you when some guy looks at me! I don't give two shits about them and you know that yet you choose to react this way anyway! I've had enough, I can't take it anymore!" Elena yells storming off through the house and into the bedroom to change leaving Damon in silence.

**A/N: I do love Stefan but just not as much as Damon and I had to make him the bad guy in this story, SORRY! And as for Katherine...no Elena is not Katherine's doppelganger and are in no way related. If you have any questions about it feel free to ask! So what did you guys think? Please let me know by clicking that beautiful blue as Damon's eyes button below!**** Thank you! :D  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own TVD just playing around with the characters a little! However, I do consider the plot mine. Sorry, I know this chapter is a little short. I didn't intend on actually putting this story on here at all which is why I haven't updated since June. I hope to still have the love I did before and now that that is said and done...Enjoy!**

* * *

Previously...

_ "Good evening ma'am" says the police officer standing outside of the door. He was a young male around the age of 25-26 with blonde hair and blue eyes and a muscular build to him. "Hello" Elena smiles at him, "what's going on? Is everything okay?" she asks looking up at Damon. "Yeah, he said that he got a call that a neighbor heard us yelling and the door slamming and that it sounded bad back when Stefan was here. Sir, my brother and I don't get along and he thought it would be amusing to harass my fiancée and myself so I told him that he needs to leave and I slammed the door in his face."_

_ The officer looked at Elena asking "Is that true Miss?" "Yes sir, he was acting like a high schooler but why I couldn't tell you. He just frightened me very much but I had Damon here to protect me if he tried anything but we are okay, thank you." "Your welcome" the officer not being able to take his eyes off of Elena, "I'm just doing my job and checking on the call I received. If he returns please don't hesitate to call me" he hands Elena his business card. "Thank you officer" Elena says clinging onto Damon. "Your welcome and you two have a good night and stay warm." "Thank you sir and same to you" Damon said back to the officer and closed the front door behind the blonde man walking away from the house._

_ Damon looked pissed off. "Baby what's wrong? Look at me!" He looked at her still looking pissed off. " He was checking you out and that is not okay with me! If he wasn't a police officer I would have ripped his head off!"_

_ "Again Damon. Really?! I'm tired of the jealousy that comes from you when some guy looks at me! I've had enough, I can't take it anymore!" Elena yells storming off into the bedroom to change leaving Damon in silence._

* * *

About a half an hour later Elena is sitting on the couch curled up next to the arm rest wringing her fingers together agitated. Agitated at herself for reacting the way she did, at Damon for acting out of jealously the way he did, at Stefan for unwelcomingly coming to their front door and pushing their buttons the way he did, and at the damn officer who just had to check her out. She is used to it by now but ignores it because their ogling won't make any difference to her. She is with Damon. She is his _fiancée _for christ sake and no one is going to change that. She jus wished that Damon could see that too and not be blinded by some unnecessary jealousy that boils up although she does understand why he is so protective of her. His heart had been broken before and just thinking about that broke Elena's heart a little more because there is nothing that she could do to change the past. Only the future. Damon was her future and she was going to prove it to him for eternity. Damon suddenly appeared from their bedroom and into the living room and stopped short of being aware of Elena's presence. He looks at her but makes no intention to move from his spot.

"Damon", Elena all but whispers and she know that he heard her. "Will you come here please?" sounding almost desperate she looks at him with pleading eyes.

"What? So you can bitch at me some more? No thanks!" he bites out. He still hasn't moved from his spot. He feels almost obligated to stay where he is due to the situation.

"DAMON!" Elena bellows out hurt. "No, I want you to come over here and I want you to hold me." Damon continues to stand where he is and still says nothing. He can hear how desperate she is at how her voice cracked when she said his name and by her heart beat. When she is upset it beats frantically and erratically. He discovered that her heart only beats like this when they had their first real argument and he hates it when he is the reason that her heart beats like that. He would anything to stop it, "please?!", Elena bellows once more. Again, without speaking a word Damon walks over to Elena and sits down next to her putting his arm around her and pulls her close to him noticing that she is more upset than she appeared to be. She cuddled into him almost trying to bury herself into him as if she could make their bodies become one.

Stroking Elena's chocolate-colored hair lightly he kisses the crown of her head and says "I didn't mean to make you so angry, I'm sorry. I hate it when you are mad at me, it makes me feel like I failed you." Elena looked up at him in disbelief. "Is that what you think? Baby, I'm not mad at you. It would take a lot for me to be mad at you. I'm just annoyed and upset that you get so jealous and overprotective all the time over some guy who looks at me. I know you know that you're the only one that I want and that you're the only one that I am going to be with or wants to be with. I want _YOU_ and _NOBODY_ else, otherwise I wouldn't be turning into a vampire to spend the rest of eternity with you ya know" she grins playfully up at him through her dark lashes and he let's out a small chuckle, "you're the one I want and nobody can or will change my mind about that. I chose you and _ONLY_ you. You are the man I want and the man I love with everything in me. You don't need to worry because I'm not leaving you, ever. The only way I am going to leave you is the day I'm taken from this world forever, I promise" she expressed pulling his face in by his cheeks to kiss him then she gently laid her head on his chest hugging him closer to her.

"I believe you and trust every word you say" Damon whispered in her hair hugging her even closer to him.

* * *

**A/N: Whoa! So what did you guys think? Their first argument. Those damn hot police officers just need to go away and stop causing issues! lol xD Next chapter will be a BIG time jump but you will have to wait and see what happens! Until then, thank you all, I love you for all of your support through my first fic! XoXo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello all! I'm back again...much quicker this time! :) I want to thank you for the adds and alerts and reviews! They mean the world to me so please keep them coming! :D Someone asked if any of the story would take place out of the house and then answer is yes. That is this chapter! I think most of you will be happy with this chapter. I had a lot of fun writing it and I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**In this story which I should have pointed out earlier which I failed to do...Elena is an only child. Jeremy does not exist. Sorry to those of you who would have liked for him to be in the story. New characters will pop up here and there throughout and one will make its appearance in this one.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Five months later...

Elena is getting ready to walk down that sandy beach aisle she always dreamed about toward her new soon-to-be husband. Aside from finding out she was pregnant, this is the most exciting day of her life and she couldn't ask for a better man to spend it with. Damon and Elena decided to get married on the beach just after they became engaged, even though it was Elena's dream to get married on the beach since she was a little girl. She knew it would be where she would get married when she was old enough to know what a wedding was.

The wedding included close family and friends only. They didn't want anything big because having a huge wedding was never something Elena wanted and Damon was okay with that. As long as she was happy that was all that mattered. The wedding party included only Damon, Elena, Elena's mother; Miranda, being the Maid of Honor and her father; Grayson, being Damon's Best Man; they didn't want anything too big in the wedding party either, just simple.

On her father's arm, Elena is lead towards the aisle to see Damon standing and waiting at the other end of the aisle for her. He looked handsomely breathtaking wearing just a pair of tan linen slacks and a white linen dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbow. He had his hair parted down the middle like he usually does but now it looked messy from the wind blowing it everywhere...that made him look irresistible. Looking at his feet and almost like a magnetic pull due to her presence Damon finally lifted his head and looked up to see Elena walking towards him and his face could have split in two by the size of the smile that graced his lips. She was beautiful. Just the sight of her took his breath away. She was wearing a simple plain cotton white spaghetti strap dress and barefoot; just like himself. Her chocolate locks whipping across her face made her look like the goddess that she was.

As soon as they looked at each other their eyes stayed locked until the moment her father brought her to Damon. Kissing her father on the cheek she takes Damon's hand and stands next to him; facing him. Staring into his ice blue eyes she smiles big as he has already returned the favor of the smile before she even made it up to him. He mouths 'I love you'. 'I love you' Elena responds less than a breath after Damon. What seemed like forever, the time came for them to share their vows with one another.

Looking at Elena, taking her hands Damon took an unnecessary breath and stared into her eyes "Elena, you may not believe me but you have made me the man I am today. When we met I was probably the most rebellious person you knew. You changed that and the biggest part; you accepted me for who I really am when no one else would. I was aware I wasn't able to have children after what happened to me and now you are giving me the gift I've dreamed of that I thought was taken away from me in a couple of months. I couldn't ask for a greater gift aside from you being my wife till the day I die. You are the most amazing person in this world that I know or have known and I couldn't ask for better. You finally filled that void that was in my heart and life when I thought that I would never be able to fill. I am the most luckiest man in this world and I don't know what I would do without 'Lena. I love you with all my heart and soul and I am honored to call you my wife; Mrs. Salvatore." He smiles big at Elena while everyone claps as he kisses her hand.

Small tears roll down Elena's face and Damon wipes them off to not ruin her make-up. "I love you so much" she whispers smiling. "I don't know how I can compare with that", Elena giggles not losing eye contact with Damon, "when you came into my life the night we met I thought it was God playing a trick on me since I haven't had that much luck in the boyfriend department but then when you called me the next day I knew deep down that you were it even though we had just met. You treated me and still do treat me like a princess, you would surprise me at my job and school and you made me fall for you harder each day without even knowing that you were doing so. You complete me and I couldn't ask for a better man to be my husband forever and I couldn't ask for a better man to be the most amazing father to our baby. You are my best friend, my soul mate, my heart and soul, my everything, and I don't know what I would do without you. I love you now and always."

After a few more minutes the priest lets out, "Ladies and Gentleman, for the first time ever I would like to announce to you: Mr. and Mrs. Damon Salvatore. Everyone stands up, claps and cheers as Damon and Elena walk back down the sandy aisle. Except instead Damon sweeps Elena up and hold her bridal style walking towards the hotel where the after party will be held.

"Baby, our shoes!" Elena giggles as she is swept up off of the ground clutching onto Damon's neck.

"Ohhh" looking behind him Damon continues, "your mom has them. I see them in her hands now let's go!" He kisses Elena one last time before heading up to the hotel. Finally making it into the hotel Damon sets Elena to the floor and she gives him a big hug and a kiss. "I can't believe we're finally married!" she squeals gleefully with her arms around Damon's neck.

"Excuse me, may I help you?" the woman behind the counter interrupts. "Yes, sorry we are the Salvatore's and we have a wedding after party in the events room of this hotel. We are the bride and groom" said Elena looking away from Damon to the receptionist not at all offended by the interruption since she is too happy in the moment. "My deepest apologies Mrs. Salvatore. Congratulations to the two of you." she smiles. "Thank you very much" Damon and Elena say in sync.

"My pleasure. Is the rest of your party coming?"

"Yes, they are right behind us. Here they are now" Damon says turning towards the door where they just entered where everyone emerges. Walking into the room where the party will be held Elena's hand is grabbed and is whisked away from Damon's side. It is her closest cousin, Caroline who is giddy with her blonde curls bouncing around her face. "Shit Care you scared the hell out of me!" Elena said clutching her chest. "Sorry! First off I want to say congrats! You two are adorable! I have to ask though, where did you meet him?! He is gorgeous! Does he have a brother?!" Caroline's bubbly usual self shooting off a ton of questions at once.

"Thank you! I'm so happy and I have no idea how I became so lucky! I met him oddly at a club. I never thought I'd meet the man of my dreams at a club...ever!" Elena gets excited but deflates a little with her next answer, "ugh...yes he does have a brother but they are not close at all. In fact they don't get along and neither do I with him. He is bad news Care and you don't need to get involved with him. Trust me" Elena said rubbing Caroline's arm. "But people change. Come on please?! I need a freaking man in my life!" Caroline pleads. "No, Caroline. I'm sorry I can't do it. I'm just looking out for you okay? Trust me, if you met him you would think he is the biggest douche bag in the world. Just ask Damon yourself."

"Ask me what?" Damon said walking into the conversation, kissing Elena on the cheek while putting his arm around her waist pulling her close. "About how Stefan is bad news and how he doesn't need to be around any of us, ever." Elena responds. "Why who wants to know him?" he asks. "Umm, hi. Does the girl standing in front of you not click? Sorry I don't mean to be a smart ass. Congrats to you by the way!" Caroline said uncrossing her arms giving Damon a hug.

"Thanks!" Damon hugs Caroline back, "yeah, 'Lena is right. Trust me, I've known him my entire life and he is like a mosquito that won't go away. He has made it his mission to make my life as miserable as possible and so far he is doing a good job of it but as you can see I have a new priority now that makes me worry about him bothering us even more. Please Care, forget about him he is not worth it. I'm just trying to help you and protect you." Damon smiles genuinely at Caroline. She is family now so he has to protect her or it would be his fault if something happened to her and he would never forgive himself for it. She has grown on him immensely and it would destroy him to lose such an awesome family member.

"Gahh, fine. I guess I'll just have to wait the old-fashioned way" Caroline said rolling her eyes jokingly. "That's my girl!" Elena said happily, hugging her cousin. "Thank you for looking out for me guys, I appreciate it. Although it is annoying" she laughed before hugging the both of them and heading over to sit next to her mom.

Just as Damon and Elena sit down at their table, over the speakers provided for music the DJ bellows happily "How is everyone doing this afternoon? First off I would like to say congratulations to the newlywed couple Damon and Elena! Speaking of, may I please ask them to come to the dance floor to share their first dance as a married couple?" As they stand up everyone starts to clap and 'Forever and For Always' by Shania Twain starts to play as they make it to the dance floor, then Damon takes Elena's hand spins her away from him and then spins her back into his arms. Elena giggles, wraps her arms around Damon's neck and smiles big up at him. "I love you" whispers Damon as he lightly kisses his wife on the mouth. "I love you, too" she whispers back gently petting the hair at the nape of Damon's neck.

Damon pulls Elena in as close as her stomach will let her and rests his forehead against hers. Already being 5 months pregnant she and Damon were able to find out what the sex of the baby is. Elena wanted a girl and Damon didn't really care what it was; he was just ecstatic that he was able to have this baby in the first place. Lucky, it is a baby girl whom they will name Emily.

"She is still inside of you and she already put space between us" Damon chuckles touching both sides of Elena's stomach. "Now you know that's not gonna happen, baby" Elena smiles, "she will only make us closer than ever. I promise" she whispers in Damon's ear then looks deep into his ice blue eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Welllll...what did you guys think?! Let me know by leaving those reviews I love so much! I used 'Forever and for Always' by Shania Twain because that is one of my favorite songs and when I get married that is the song that I would love to dance to. :) I hope you guys enjoyed it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or any of its characters although I would love to own Damon but who wouldn't?! xD**

* * *

"Damon, where are we going" Elena giggled in the passenger seat of their black SUV that they bought since they found out that baby Emily was in the oven.

"To the airport" Damon smirks mischievously over at his new bride.

"You know what I meant!" Elena swats him on the arm with a smile on her face staring intently at his face hoping he will give in and tell her where they are going for their honeymoon.

"Oww!" Damon mocks innocence and rubs his arm where Elena hit him.

"Oh your fine you big baby" Elena shakes her head laughing at Damon's antics.

"Pshh, I am not fine. I am a sexy beast" he shows his signature grin keeping his eyes on the road knowing full well that Elena is rolling her eyes at him. "I know when you are rolling your eyes at me babe." He laughs and grabs her hand that is resting on the center console.

"Cause you just know me so well, right?" She bites back a smile that is tugging at the corners of her mouth but fails at the attempt. "Will you please just tell me where we are going?" Elena resorts to begging even though she know that he won't budge.

"Nah uh. I want you to be surprised. I know how much you hate surprises but I promise you that you will love where we are going." He kisses the back of her hand and rubs his thumb over her knuckles.

"Ugh, fine. Your lucky I love you so much." She smiles and lets it go.

"I know you do. I love you, too, baby."

And it's left at that. They are left in a comfortable silence with the little time that is left as they head to the airport. Elena wish she knew where they were going but Damon is very good at keeping secrets. She didn't even pack her own suitcase for crying out loud! He asked Caroline to do it and she was more than happy to pack her favorite cousins suitcase since she knew Elena so well and what to pack for her. All Elena knows is that it better be good. She does look like a whale after all and hoping that Caroline didn't pack so many of her tight revealing clothes that she did know that Damon loved so much. Too bad they don't look as good on her pregnant as they did before she was carrying what felt like a 20 pound baby inside of her.

"I hear the wheels turning in you head on overdrive. What are thinking about over there?" Damon pulls Elena out of her reverie. "Just that I hope Caroline packed my suitcase well and that she didn't pack anything ridiculous that I will not be able to wear thanks to this one." Elena smiles rubbing her stomach lovingly.

Laughing Damon puts his hand over Elena's, "I'm pretty sure that she knew better than to pack you something that she knew you couldn't wear. But either way, no matter what you wear you would look gorgeous."

Elena smiled at him and kissed his cheek as soon as they made it to the airport and into the parking garage where their SUV would call home for the next 2 weeks. Damon got out of drivers side and headed over to Elena's side to help her out when she was already waddling slowly but surely out of the SUV.

Seeing the look on Damon's face when she was getting out of the SUV she sighed, "Damon, I'm not an invalid. I am very capable of getting out of the car.

"I know, I know. It's just you know I've been in over protective mode as soon as I found out. You could slip and lose your footing while getting out of the car and.."

"Hey", Elena grabs his face in between her hands, "nothing is going to happen to me or Emily. I promise." She smiles up at him and chastely kisses him on the lips and she feels him smile into the kiss.

"I know, I'm sorry. I can only imagine what I will be like when she is actually in this world" he smiles down at Elena after their kiss.

"And she will be thankful for it. Until she becomes a teenager and then the boys will be lining up" Elena giggles pulling away from Damon to go to the trunk.

"Like hell they will! They will be running for the hills when they meet me" Damon exclaims as he follows Elena to the trunk to retrieve their bags.

Shaking her head, Elena laughs at the way Damon reacts and carries their toiletries bag while he carries their suitcases to the elevator to go claim their tickets. Already having Elena's passport without her knowledge, Damon was able to get their tickets no problem and head for security.

"Please remove your shoes, belt, any electronics you may have and place them in the bins available" exclaims the TSA at the metal detectors. Thankfully Elena was wearing a sundress so all she had to do was remove her flip-flops and place her purse in the bin to put on the belt to go through. Damon on the other hand...

"Ugh, I hate security. Such a pain in the ass. I have to remove practically everything!" he takes off his belt, shoes, and removes his wallet and phone from his pockets.

"Yeah, I'm sure everyone would appreciate seeing you naked" Elena laughs moving a foot waiting for her turn.

"Well, at least the ladies would" Damon wiggles his eyebrows at his wife and kisses her neck as she scoffs and shakes her head.

"You are so pig-headed Damon Salvatore" she giggles at his ministrations to her neck.

"But you love it and me" he kisses her neck some more.

Giggling she wraps her arms over his that are resting on her protruding belly, "I do."

"NEXT!" The female TSA stares at them with an annoyed expression at their PDA in an airport much less security.

"Sorry!" Elena replies embarrassed and walks through waiting for Damon as she gathers her flip-flops and purse while grabbing his items as well.

"Well isn't she a crank pot" Damon whispers in Elena's ear as he takes his belt and shoes from her while she continues to hold his wallet and phone.

"Damon, she was just trying to do her job although she did look a little pissed." she laughed at the remembrance of the ladies face at how annoyed she looked that she and Damon were canoodling in line.

"She'll live. If anything she was jealous!" he chortles as he puts his shoes back on.

"Damon!" Elena admonishes while giggling as he takes his wallet and phone from her hands. "You can't stay made at me for too long" he whispers against her lips and kisses her hard. "No, I can't" Elena returns his kiss holding him close. "Now let's go before we get more unapproved stares" she giggles against his lip giving him one last peck and grabs his hand.

"Before we go to the gate I gotta pee quick. Drinking all that OJ this morning was probably a bad idea" Elena let's go of Damon's hand and heads to the ladies room.

"Okay, baby. I'll be right next the entrance when you come out" he kisses her quick.

"Mmkay", she kisses him back quickly and beelines for the nearest stall to relieve herself.

While Elena was in the restroom Damon made himself comfortable against the wall next to the ladies room people watching. Apparently he has caught someone's eye because a blond with stick straight hair and huge boobs saunters over to him with a determined look in her eyes. _'Oh here we go' _Damon inwardly rolls his eyes trying his best to ignore the blond headed his way.

"Hello there. I'm Rebekah" says the blond.

"Hi" Damon responds with no interest or emotion.

"You gonna give me your name?" She tries to touch his arm but he pulls away before she can touch him.

"No, I'm not. Not interested, I'm married. Thanks though." Damon says starting to get annoyed looking anywhere but her.

"I could show you a really good time ya know" she steps closer to him invading his personal space.

Damon knows he could just get rid of her by compelling her to go away and forget about him but he doesn't like using it unless he absolutely has to. Knowing Elena's heartbeat like the back of his hand he knows that she is about to exit the lady's room.

Upon exiting the restroom Elena sees a blond bimbo trying to rub up on Damon like a cat in heat. Coming up from behind Elena taps on the blonds shoulder and she whips around. Looking annoyed the blond says in a bored tone "can I help you?"

Sarcastically Elena replies, "Yes, you can. You can leave my husband alone now thanks." She steps into the blonds face not giving her room to breathe staring her down daring her to make a move.

Laughing Rebekah glares hard at Elena, "Oh, he'll get tired of you quick. Especially with the way you look like right now." She grins down at Elena challenging her to back down and before she knows it she is holding her cheek.

"I warned you to back off away from my husband. Apparently you have hard of hearing. I would go get that checked out ASAP. Stay the fuck away from my husband you slut. He's not interested in you." Elena stares at Rebekah coldly standing protectively in front of Damon while he has a smirk on his face looking at Rebekah telling her with his eyes _'I told you so'._

Rebekah looks back and forth between both brunettes and huffs storming off. "You have no idea how much of a turn on that was" Damon says in Elena's ear from behind her wrapping his arms around her belly kissing just below her earlobe.

Leaning into Damon's kiss placing her hands over his, "she knew what was good for her and left before things got really ugly. You don't mess with a pregnant woman's husband." She rubbed her hand on his forearm and turned to face him kissing him on the lips letting them linger together for a couple of seconds before pulling away. "Now let's go to the gate so we can make our flight and relax on our honeymoon" she rests her forehead on Damon's smiling up at him.

"Let's", Damon replies smiling back caressing her cheek.

* * *

**A/N: I had the last scene played out for so long I was so excited to get it out! As beautiful as she is I'm still not a particularly big fan of Rebekah so I had to make her how I did. Sorry to those of you who are a fan of her but I had to do it! The next chapter or 2 should be the honeymoon. I'm not too sure yet. I know a lot of you are awaiting Miss Emily to enter the world which she will soon...I promise! ;) **

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! If I do not post by the end of the year I wish all of you a HAPPY HOLIDAY AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! Stay safe and have fun! XoXo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello all! First off I would like to wish you all a HAPPY NEW YEAR! I hope you had fun but at the same time did it safely ;)** **Anywho! I'm back with a new chapter and I think or at least I hope you guys will enjoy it! ;D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or it's characters...only the storyline.**

* * *

"Welcome to Orlando, Florida. The current time is 10:45am with a temperature at a warm 83 degrees with sunshine all day. We hope you enjoy your stay in the beautiful sunshine state but before you do I please ask that you stay in your seats with your seat belts fastened until we come to a complete stop at the gate. Thank you for flying with us and we hope you enjoyed your flight" came the flight attendants voice over the speakers of the plane.

"Florida!" Elena exclaims, "are we going to Key West?" Elena's excitement has Damon chuckling and trying to hold his wife in her seat.

"Yes and no." Damon replies and laughs at the look on Elena's face.

"I'm afraid I don't follow", Elena cocks an eyebrow at him more confused than ever.

Damon pulls out of his back pocket a bunch of papers and hands them over to Elena for her to inspect. "This", Damon says while handing the papers over to her, "is where we will be spending our honeymoon." Damon sits backs and observes Elena's face to see her reaction to where they will be going.

Elena's eyes go back and forth across the pages her eyes widening a fraction every second and let's out a squeal which catches the attention of the other passengers of the plane but doesn't realize that she has caused a scene at which Damon laughs at but Elena is still too preoccupied with the papers in her hands and then full on swings her arms around Damon's neck.

"Key West, Cozumel, Grand Cayman, and Freeport?!" Elena blurts out with excitement and pulls back to look at Damon with the biggest and most beautiful smile that he has ever seen on his wife face.

"Yes baby. A '7 day 6 night cruise' to the Caribbean to all of those places and the ship will disembark at 5pm today from as you can tell Port Canaveral" Damon grins back knowing that Elena would love where they were going.

"But our honeymoon is 2 weeks...this cruise is only for one week", Elena said getting more confused by the second but still very jumpy and high on adrenaline since she has never been on a cruise before let alone being on one for her honeymoon.

"Yes. When we come back to Florida from our cruise we will be spending the second week at Disney because I know how much you love it there" Damon replies smiling bigger than before at Elena's doe eyes almost bugging out of her head from surprise.

"Oh my god. You are the best! I love you so much!" Elena kisses Damon on the lips and pulls away smiling so big Damon thinks that her face is going to split into two.

The plane finally comes to a stop at the gate and everyone unbuckled their seat belts and all at once goes to reach for the belonging in the overhead bins. Damon and Elena never understood why they did that in the first place so they stayed settled in their seats until they knew that it would be safe to get their bags from above and to exit the plane safely.

* * *

Finally off of the plane Damon and Elena walk hand in hand down to baggage claim to retrieve their luggage before getting a taxi to the docks there they will be boarding their cruise ship.

While waiting for their luggage Elena wraps her arms around Damon's waist and looks up at him and a beaming smile appears on her face. "I honestly don't know what I'd do without you. You always treat me like I'm a princess."

"That's because you are, my love.", he smiles back down at Elena and chastely kisses her on the lips, "you deserve everything this world has to offer and I am going to see that you get it. Especially after accepting this mean man for what I am." He laughs at her expression for calling himself a mean man.

"You are far from that Damon and you know it otherwise you would have married me and give me our daughter which by the way I think is just as excited for this trip as I am because she won't stop kicking" Elena laughs and puts one of her hands on her stomach and smiles back up at her husband. "Thank you" she whispers and kisses him on the lips.

"No, thank you", he smiles back at Elena putting his hand on his wife's bump feeling his child kicking like she is running a marathon.

* * *

After thirty minutes of waiting for their bags, Damon and Elena continue their journey outside of the airport to hail a cab to take them to their destination. "Where to?" The taxi man asked them as he stepped out of the driver's seat to help Damon put his and Elena's bags into the trunk, "Port Canaveral please" Damon responds as he shuts the trunk lid shut and gets into the backseat next to Elena.

"Ahh, cruise I presume?" the taxi driver named Bill asks as he gets back into his seat.

"Yes sir, this is my first one actually so I am very excited" Elena tells him happily grabbing Damon's hand that is resting on her thigh.

"What is the special occasion? If I may ask?" Bill looks at the couple through the mirror as he gets onto the highway towards the coast.

"Honeymoon", Damon smiles looking at Elena and kisses her softly.

"Ahh, young love. Congratulations you two" Bill replies smiling back at them.

"Thank you" Elena and Damon say in unison smiling at him.

Bill laughs at the way they remind him of himself and his late wife. "You two remind me so much of myself and my late wife Liz. We were just as in love as you two. Inseparable, nothing could come between us. Then the cancer took her away from me 10 years ago and I haven't been able to look at another woman since."

"I'm so sorry for your loss. That is terrible." Elena looks at Bill through the rear view mirror and smiles sadly at him.

"Oh no. It's alright darling please don't apologize. It was so long ago. I miss her everyday. It's hard but it gets easier everyday. Just you hold onto each other as long as you can."

"Oh don't worry. I'm not letting go of this one anytime soon. She saved me from myself." Damon smiles at Bill and then down at Elena.

"Well we are here" Bill announces and gets out of the car to retrieve the bags out of the trunk while Damon helps Elena out of the backseat. "Thank you again for the ride and stay well" Damon smiles at Bill shaking his hand, paying him while giving him a generous tip.

"You guys do the same and congratulations to your marriage and that little one on the way. Stay safe and healthy and have a fantastic time!" and then Bill was back in his cab and gone.

* * *

Making it through customs in a little over two hours they finally make it onto the ship and head to their assigned room for the next week. Once they are on board Elena gasps at the inside. The one room they were in could fit their house inside of it three times. There were a total of six elevators; three on each side. Four staircases; two on each end. Furniture and chairs and tables spread out everywhere and the check in/receptionist desk to their right.

"Damon this is amazing!" Elena exclaims looking at him brightly and then turning around to admire her fellow passengers bustling around either enjoying themselves or looking to get to their room.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and belly and pulled her close to him and whispered in her ear, "I knew you'd like it." He kissed her neck just below her earlobe and rested his chin on her shoulder admiring the view with her.

"Come on let's go up to our room. I want you to myself" Damon says to Elena after a couple of minutes of silence of them people watching.

Turning around in his hold, Elena wraps her arms around his neck looking up into his eyes, "and what are you going to do with me once you get me up there Mr. Salvatore?", she seductively grins at him knowing exactly what he is going to say.

"That look on your face tells me everything I need to know Mrs. Salvatore", Damon grins down at her. _I don't think I will ever get used to being called that no matter how long I will be married to this man. _"Since you know what I am thinking about...then why don't you just do it" Elena challenges pulling the hairs of the nape of his neck.

Damon growls deep in this throat and pulls her to the nearest elevator and punches their floor number button once they get in. "Your going to have to be punished now" he seductively whispers in her ear biting her earlobe emitting a low moan from Elena. Lucky for them they are the only ones on the elevator. They finally reach the fifth floor where their room lies and Damon literally drags Elena out of the elevator and down the hall to their room.

Another couple with their child are walking down the hall towards them and gives Elena and Damon a friendly look seemingly knowing what is about to happen due to Damon literally barreling down the hallway not caring if he runs into anyone who happen to be his way. "I apologize for his eagerness. He is just really excited to finally be on board", Elena apologizes to the couple smiling embarrassingly. "We understand. We were just like you two. That's how we got this little one", the wife smiles back at Elena.

"Thank you for understanding" Elena tries to get out but is being pulled by Damon in the opposite direction. "No worries and congratulations!", the woman winks at Elena and turns around.

Once getting into the room Damon gives Elena no time to see it and is pushing her against the door, locks it and roughly kisses her which rewards him with a loud moan. Elena pushes Damon off of her and goes to work on unbuttoning his shirt but gets frustrated with the buttons and ends up ripping the shirt open. She nods in approval and starts to kiss down his chest while working on the belt around his waist. She gets the belt open and through the loops and breaks for air and looks up at Damon's stormy and lust-filled eyes and puts her arms up in the air telling him silently what she wants him to do. Taking the clue Damon grabs the bottom of Elena's summer dress and pulls it quickly over her head and is welcomed with her already swelling breasts which are heaving up and down due to her breathing. "Perfect", Damon growls and reconnects their lips and guides her body to the bed and gently lays her on the bed.

"Shorts", Elena pants out eyeing his shorts. "Take them off, now." Elena demands sitting up on the bed. Damon does as he is asked and removes them and his boxer briefs in one swift move making himself bare for his wife. Elena licks her lips eyeing his erection and then looks up at Damon who is now smirking down at her.

"Get that smug look off of your face and fucking kiss me damn it." Elena growls at him impatient. Damon chuckles, "your wish is my command baby." He crawls up Elena's body and kisses her hard on the mouth while he grabs her right breast caressing it earning a moan from Elena who grinds herself up into his already hard erection.

She breaks the kiss, "I need you in me now. And I mean now!"

"Patience is a virtue", Damon says ignoring Elena's demand and swoops down and rips her black panties off. Elena was about to protest and yell at Damon for ripping a pair of her favorite panties but was cut off by Damon's mouth finding her clit.

"Fuck me", Elena moans out loudly as Damon's tongue assaults her nether regions. "Fuck Damon. Don't stop!" She grinds her core into his face trying to get more. Damon smirks and holds her hips down and licks her from bottom to top and sucks her bud into his mouth while flicking it with the tip of his tongue.

"DAMON!" Elena yells at the top of her lungs flying higher and higher feeling her orgasm coming up fast. "I'm gonna, oh...oh", Elena let's out a keening wail of Damon's name and finally comes down from her high as he laps up all of her juices.

Looking up at Elena with a face that looks like the cat caught the canary, Damon smirks at her, "are you finally going to stop being demanding" he asks playfully kissing her thigh.

"Shut the fuck up", Elena replies still recovering from her orgasm. "I still want you in me. Now! I mean, NOW!"

"I guess not", he chuckles. "What's the magic word?"

"Damon, I swear to God if you don't fuck me right now you won't get any for the rest of the trip." Elena snarls at him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I've heard it all before", Damon says and swoops up her body grabbing her legs spreading them farther apart and plunges cock into her wet entrance.

"YES!" Elena screams out and wraps her legs around his waist pulling him closer pushing him in as far as he can go. "Faster, Damon, faster!" she pants holding him to her as close as possible without crushing her stomach. Damon thrusts into her harder and faster approaching his orgasm quickly.

"El-Elena. I'm about to cum", he pants keeping up his pace. "Me too. Cum with me Damon. Come on, give it to me." She looks up into his blue eyes tightening her hold on his shoulders and with her demand he releases himself deep inside of Elena which makes her reach her orgasm right after.

Damon pants and rests his forehead on Elena's resting on his forearms making sure not to crush her or their baby.

"You alright?" Damon asks Elena concerned. "Perfect", she smiles up at him running her fingers through his mane of hair. "Perfect", he smiles down at her chastely kissing her on the lips.

"I love you, baby."

"I love you, too, Damon. Always."

* * *

**A/N: Hmm, so...what did you think?! I was thinking maybe a chapter or two of the cruise and then a chapter of Disney and then back to reality. Tell me what you guys think? Any ideas. Anything you want more of? Less of? Let me know and I shall try my best! See you guys next chapter! 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am sooooo so so so sorry! Life and school got in the way and one of my classes was a creative writing class which included me having to write a story so I had to keep my focus on that. I promise I did not forget about you guys or the story. I've also had huge writers block that I had no idea what to come up with for their honeymoon on the cruise. I'll try to update quicker but no promises because I start summer semester May 7th and finals are next week so I will try my best. Now enough of my chit-chat. On with the chapter! Enjoy guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or any of their characters. I just like to play with them although I'd like to play with Damon myself...but who wouldn't?! ;)**

* * *

It was the fifth day of their honeymoon and today they stop in Grand Cayman. Opening his eyes, Damon wakes up to the most beautiful view he's ever come face to face to: his gorgeous pregnant wife still asleep with her hand subconsciously protecting her belly. He smiles at the gesture before lightly kissing her forehead and then gets out of bed.

Instead of waiting for Elena to get up he decides to take a quick shower being mindful not to make too much noise considering they were up a good part of the night. He grins thinking about the memories as he slips under the hot water rinsing off last nights escapade.

Less than ten minutes later he dries himself off, puts on his clothes for the day, and travels to the breakfast buffet to get Elena's desired breakfast for the past five days: blueberry pancakes with maple syrup, bacon, scrambled eggs, fruit salad, and orange juice. Sometimes he thinks he's getting food for an army but then again she is eating for two so might as well.

"You have enough food there?" Someone next to him asks jokingly. He looks to his left and sees a woman about Elena's maybe a year or two younger eyeing the tray of food in his hands.

"For my wife. She's pregnant." Damon smiles replying. "She's still asleep upstairs so I figured I'd surprise her with it when she wakes up."

"Ahh, that explains the mountain of food," the girl laughs. "She's very lucky to have you. How far along is she? If you don't mind me asking."

"Not at all," Damon smiles. "She's five months." Reaching into his back pocket, he retrieves his wallet and pulls out a recent picture of them showing it to the girl.

"She's gorgeous! You two are beautiful together." She smiles at Damon.

"Thank you. She's my world. I don't know what I'd do without her," Damon smiles back.

"Your welcome. Well I better get back to my girlfriends. You have a great rest of your trip and congratulations," the girl smiles before walking away.

"Thanks, you as well," Damon replies and heads back up to the cabin to Elena.

* * *

Waking up, Elena reaches out to Damon's side of the bed and finds that the sheets are cold. She sits up and stretches ignoring her nudity. Hell, she's in her own room and no one is going to walk in on her. As if on cue the cabin door opens and in walks Damon with a huge tray of delicious smelling food and her stomach grumbles.

"I think someone or make that someone's is hungry," Damon laughs at Elena's horrified face and looks down at her protruding belly caressing it.

"Shhh, baby. Daddy brought us food," she looks up at Damon with a smile on her face, "didn't he?"

"He did," Damon chuckles, "morning beautiful." Damon kisses Elena briefly on the lips.

"Mmm, morning babe. The usual?" Elena asks with a hopeful look on her face.

"Yes ma'am. Blueberry pancakes with maple syrup, bacon, scrambled eggs, fruit salad, and OJ." Damon places the tray of food on the bedside table and goes into his suitcase to grab a fresh shirt for Elena to wear for the time being and hands it to her.

Elena grabs a piece of watermelon and shoves it in her mouth before taking the offered shirt Damon is holding out to her and while putting on the shirt, through a full mouth she manages to get out, "your the best," then swallows, "thank you, baby," and kisses him.

"Anything for you Lena, you know that. Especially for my little princess," Damon touches Elena's tummy and whispers, "Daddy love you, Emmy."

Damon's eyes go wide with a big smile spread across his face and he looks up at Elena, "did you just-"

Elena nods frantically, placing her hand next to his, "this is her first time kicking. Oh my god, Damon!"

"Daddy loves his little princess," Damon tries again which makes the kicking more frantic earning a bigger smile from Damon.

"She likes the sound of your voice. That has to be it because she's never kicked before let alone this much so quickly. Baby girl, you just made Mommy and Daddy's honeymoon that much more exciting." She looks up at Damon, "I love you, Damon."

"I love you, baby," Damon kisses her.

* * *

As soon as they get off of the ship, Damon and Elena walk hand in hand to a car rental business about 5 minutes away from the dock.

"Smart idea with the car, I don't know why I didn't think of it. My pregnant ass wouldn't have made it far anyway," Nina laughs patting her belly.

"You have a sexy ass and you know I'd carry you," then he whispers, "super strong vampire and all," he grins down at Elena giving a light tap to her butt which in turn makes her squeal.

"Damon!" Elena laughs running a few steps ahead of him.

"What?!" Damon grins and chases after her wrapping his arms around her waist, pushing her hair over her right shoulder kissing her neck.

"You know what. We're in public!" She scolds him playfully by tugging roughly on his hair while smirking.

"Your such a vixen. I love it," he growls in her neck, "and your all mine."

"You know I am," Elena moans. "Now quit turning me on. I wanna go sight-seeing and your making that impossible doing that."

"You know, we could just turn around and go back on the ship and." Damon lets the sentence hang wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"No! Not a chance in hell." Elena pulls away from Damon, looking him in the eyes.

Damon gives her his signature pout hoping to change her mind, "please."

"No. Na uh. You had me plenty of times last night. My vagina and Emily need a break for at least 12 hours."

"Yes, and it was amazing and you loved it. Me pounding into you over and over and over again," Damon smirks down at Elena as her eyebrow rises.

"And he's back ladies and gentleman," she laughs wrapping her arms around his neck, "later, I promise." She smiles up at him, "I'll even seal it with a kiss. How about that?"

"Hmm, I think I can accept that," Damon smiles meeting her halfway and kisses her chastely on the lips. "Now how about we go get that rental car."

"I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

"Damon where on earth are we going? We've been driving for the past 30 minutes passing everything in sight."

"Hell."

"Hell?" Elena looks at him with raised eyebrow.

"Yes, Hell." Damon looks at her grinning. Elena looks at him dumbfounded and confused so he clarifies what 'Hell' is for her. "Hell is a street name on the island and there is a little shop that has a bunch of things to buy there saying 'I've been to hell and back'. It's been the same for the past 50 years. Same owner and everything. He's just never recognized me. I thought you might like it so I'm bringing you there."

"Aww, thank you baby. That was so sweet of you. Thank you!" She kisses his cheek and then gasps loudly, "maybe they'll have a bib there that we can get for Emmy! She would look so adorable in it," Elena smiles.

"You really wanna get our daughter a bib that says she's been to hell?" Damon asks laughing at the irony of an unborn baby being going to 'hell'.

"Well technically she will have gone to hell even if she is inside of me. She'll be there even if it's not in person. You get what I'm saying so quit laughing at me! Damn hormones." Elena crosses her arms over her chest and pouts.

"It's alright baby, I thought it was adorable and you can get Emmy anything you want. Even if it's a bib from hell. She'll rock that bib better than any other baby and we both know it." Damon smiles at Elena and grabs her hand and starts rubbing his thumb over the top of it, a motion Elena found relaxing years ago.

"We're here honey," Damon tells Elena before he gets out of the car and walks around to the passenger side to open the door for her. He holds his hand out for her to grab so she doesn't have to struggle getting out of her seat since it's somewhat low to the ground.

"Thanks sweetie. I can't wait to get her out. I feel like a whale half the time," Elena grabs Damon's hand and they walk to the building. Well, Damon walks while Elena slowly waddled.

"Nah. Your beautiful. Pregnant or not. You're the prettiest pregnant woman ever and you look sexy doing it, too."

"Now your just being nice," Elena scoffs playfully.

"Never. It's the truth. And I'm always nice to you."

"Welcome to Hell!" The owner of the building says cheerfully. He looked to be about 40 years old with a heavy-set figure and at about the height of 5 feet 6 inches. He had a Zac Brown beard going on with beautiful green eyes.

"Thank you," Elena smiles at the man.

"Your quite welcome dear," the man holds his hand out and Elena accepts it.

"I'm Elena and this is my husband, Damon, "she introduces.

"Nice to meet you both. I'm Charlie. If you have any questions I'll be somewhere in the building. You both have a great day now."

"Thank you, you do the same," Damon responds and then leads Elena to a corner of the store where they keep the infant items and zeroes in on a onesie. "Screw the bib, we are so getting this for her," Damon holds up the white piece of clothing that has the popular slogan on it.

"Why not the bib and the onesie because that is adorable. My parents would probably freak if they saw her wearing this. We're getting it!"

After roaming through the store for another 15 minutes Elena and Damon pay for their items and head back for their car until Elena sees the outside of the building which has a devil surrounded by flames and 'Welcome to Hell' painted on it and she is wondering how she didn't see it before.

"Damon we have to take a picture in front of the wall. Come on!" She grabs his hand and drags him over while at the same time getting the attention of a fellow tourist couple asking them to take a picture. "Excuse me, could you please take a picture of me and my husband?"

"Absolutely," the older woman replies and takes the offered camera from Damon and she takes two pictures; one vertical and one horizontal, "here you are," the woman hands Damon back the camera.

"Thank you so much," Damon says taking the camera back from the woman.

"Oh your most welcome dear. You two have a blessed day."

"Thank you, you do as well," Elena says to the couple and they walk away.

* * *

Seven hours and a lot of walking and bathroom breaks in courtesy of Elena they make it back onto the ship and Elena collapses on the bed exhausted from a long day. "I am so tired I don't think I can move anymore, but I am beyond starving." And on cue Elena's stomach rumbles loudly.

"In that case we'll have a quiet night. We'll order room service take a shower and relax in bed and watch some TV. I can see it in your face that your about to pass out. You go take a shower and I'll order our dinner. Go on."

"Mmm, thank you. Have I told you how amazing you are?" Elena groans as she sits up on the bed.

"Once or twice but I'm not stopping you from saying it more often," Damon grins helping Elena to stand up and kisses her.

"Your so cocky, she smiles and shakes her head while digging through her suitcase for a fresh pair of PJ's.

"You love it," Damon wraps his arms around Elena and kisses her cheek.

"You got me there but I love you more than your attitude yet then again that is one of the things that attracted me to you so consider yourself lucky. Now go order my dinner; I'm starving."

Yes ma'am. Now get your ass in the shower and dinner should be here when you get out."

"So bossy too," Elena sticks her tongue out at Damon before entering the bathroom and closes the door.

An hour later after dinner and Damon takes his shower they settle into bed and watch a little TV before falling asleep which doesn't take long at all.

"I don't think I can even watch any TV; I'm about to pass out.

"Then close your eyes and go to sleep baby," Damon wraps her in his arms as he spoons her from behind.

"Hmm, 'kay. Love you."

"Love you, too, darling," Damon kisses her head and falls asleep soon after.

* * *

**A/N: Soooo? What did you think?! I hope it was worth the wait even though there wasn't any smut :( It didn't seem right for this chapter considering the circumstances but I promise there will be soon! For those of you who don't know Zac Brown is the lead singer of a country band called the Zac Brown Band. And as for Hell...there is such a place in Grand Cayman...I've been there before so I tried to base this chapter off of what I remember. It's been a couple of years since I've been so it might be a little rusty. If that is the case I do apologize. Let me know what you wonderful people thought of the chapter! Also, enjoy tonight/tomorrow night's episode depending on where you are! I know I will!**

**XoXo**

**Denise**


End file.
